Counting and Waiting
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Eren terus menghitung, entah itu waktu maupun jumlah luka yang ada pada tubuhnya. Terus melukai dirinya sendiri, namun tak pernah berniat untuk mati./ warning: SELF-HARM ― APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01


**.**

_warning: __**SELF-HARM**__. ada juga mention mengenai __**CHILD ABUSE**__. yang sensitif dengan tema ini tolong jangan baca. over-__**ooc**__!eren for plot purpose (i know i should not), __**au**__._

_a/n1: jadi ... saya yang punya fetish saya pada self-inflicted wound akhirnya menulis fanfiksi dengan tema ini. ya, guilty fetish ini sepertinya semakin parah akhir-akhir ini. ditambah lagi entah kenapa bl manga dengan sisipan hal ini semakin sering saya temukan sekarang, bikin saya makin gila dan mandangin layar hp berlama-lama hanya buat luka-luka itu hngg /dibuang_

_a/n2: ah, diikutsertakan untuk APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01, entri kedua. apa ini bahkan terasa rivaere-nya dan lolos persyaratan? _

_a/n3: selamat membaca._

**.**

* * *

Satu sayatan.

Dua sayatan.

Ah, darahmu menetes _lagi_.

* * *

_**Counting and Waiting**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**for APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

Bau obat-obatan.

Lagi-lagi hidungmu ditemani bau rumah sakit yang tidak begitu kausukai―tetapi begitu sering kaujumpai. Kau membuka matamu perlahan, kemudian mengembuskan napas. Hah, cahaya lampu terang yang menyakitkan mata itu lagi. Kau memutar kepalamu lemah, '_hei, di mana dia?_'

Ah, ia belum ada di sini.

Sebentar lagi.

Kau memejamkan matamu lagi, mengistirahatkan otot matamu yang sudah tegang oleh cahaya terang ruangan. Napasmu berat, sulit rasanya bahkan hanya untuk bernapas. Menunggu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kau terus menghitung bunyi detik jam dinding dalam suasana sepi tersebut, rasanya detik demi detik berjalan lambat sekali.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Apa ia belum datang?

Kau mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirimu, berniat untuk membenarkan posisi selimut tipis yang menutupi hingga torsomu, namun akhirnya kaubatalkan rencanamu setelah disapa rasa sakit dari lengan tersebut. Bukan hanya sakit sebenarnya, namun lengan tersebut juga disambungkan dengan selang-selang infus yang banyak dan membatasi ruang gerakmu.

Dingin rasanya. Karena kau sendirian, hanya ditemani bau obat dan bunyi detik yang terus berjalan, seakan terus mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah berlalu terlalu lama dan ia takkan muncul kali ini. Ya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia selalu muncul selama ini, kali ini ia pasti sudah sadar dengan betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, ia akan merasa muak dan membiarkanmu di sini―dingin dan sendirian.

(Ah, detik ke-berapa sekarang?)

"Eren!"

Ia muncul. Ia masih belum ingin meninggalkanmu, rupanya. Syukurlah.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, bocah sialan. Hentikan perbuatan bodohmu itu atau kauingin benar-benar kupotong tanganmu?" Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati tepi kasurmu, masih dalam pakaian kerjanya dan tas di tangan. Napasnya cepat dan tak teratur―_ah_, kemudian senyum tipis pun membingkai pada paras tampanmu.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong, lalu dengan sedikit berlutut, ia menggenggam tanganmu dengan kedua tangannya. Kau berucap lemah bersamaan dengan embusan napas, "kupikir kau takkan datang kali ini, Levi." Kau membuka matamu perlahan, membiarkan cahaya menyakitkan itu masuk melewati pupil. _Tidak apa_, pikirmu, karena walau cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan, ada dirinya di sini yang membuat semua lebih baik.

(Ia memang selalu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.)

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, "kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali."

Hening.

Saking heningnya hingga bunyi detik jam terdengar lagi, menemani keheningan namun tidak kesepian.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri, bocah." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pelipismu, menempelkannya untuk sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut, menyalurkan rasa kasihnya lewat sentuhan ringan tersebut. Kemudian diistirahatkannya kepala pada keningmu.

(Kau dapat mendengar setiap tarikan napasnya.)

Satu embusan napas.

Dua embusan napas.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Senyummu memang bukan sesuatu yang jarang kauperlihatkan lagi sejak kau mengenalnya―berbeda dengan dulu. Karena orang-orang mengenalmu sebagai anak yang miskin ekspresi dulunya―tak pernah tersenyum, tak pernah tertawa. Hanya akan menatap penuh dengki pada mereka yang membuatmu jengkel. Namun kini berbeda, karena setiap detik bersamanya adalah bahagia.

Kini kau memejamkan matamu, membiarkan telingamu menjadi indra yang bekerja lebih tajam setelah matamu tak lagi kaubiarkan membantunya. Perlahan kaucoba menyamakan ritme napasmu dengan miliknya, membiarkan napas kalian menciptakan irama yang sinkron dan menjadi musik harmonis tanpa nada yang mengisi ruangan.

Tanpa sadar kaumulai menghitung.

Satu embusan napas.

Dua embusan napas.

(Ah, kau masih hidup rupanya.)

* * *

_"―yah, hentikan!"_

_"Kumohon hentikan, ayah!"_

_"Maafkan aku, ayah! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Hentikan, ayah!"_

_"Hentikan―"_

**.**

**.**

_"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti, kan, ayah? Hanya sampah yang akan melukai anaknya sendiri―"_

_(―dan hanya sampah yang akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.)_

**.**

**.**

_"Maafkan aku."_

* * *

"Levi, kau di sana?"

Bunyi pena bertemu meja, kemudian respon dari seberang ruangan, "ya, Eren."

Lalu bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai dilanjutkan dengan langkah kaki yang tak berisik. Ia menghampirimu dan duduk di tepi kasur berukuran _queen_ tersebut dan menyesap kopinya yang juga ia bawa kemari. "Mimpi?" tanyanya dalam kalimat singkat.

"Ya," jawabmu.

"... Ayahmu?" Ia menyesap kopinya.

'_Ayahmu_'―katanya. Sebenarnya kau juga tidak begitu ingat dengan mimpimu. Yang kautahu hanyalah bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi yang menyenangkan. Entah itu mengenai ayahmu yang sudah _meninggal_, masa kecilmu yang dihabiskan di Pusat Rehabilitasi Anak yang tidak menyenangkan―dan tidak pernah menyenangkan, ataupun teman-teman sekolahmu kemudian yang terus mengucilkanmu.

Kau menggeleng. Maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kau sendiri tak tahu isi mimpimu, namun entah ia akan salah menangkap artinya atau tidak.

Ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong di meja kayu yang diletakkan di samping kepala kasur sebelum menarik punggungnya untuk diregangkan. Ia bersandar pada punggung tempat tidur. "Kalau saja barusan aku tak ada di sini..." ia memulai. Manik kelabu berkabutnya melirik lewat sudut mata, tampak datar seperti biasa, namun kau selalu mengerti makna di balik setiap kelabu yang berkilat itu. "Apa kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri lagi?"

Kau diam, tak menjawab.

Sulit untuk menjawab, karena jawabannya sudah terlalu jelas.

Maka, kau mendengus, "entahlah ... mungkin ya, mungkin tidak..."

"Sudah kubilang untuk segera meneleponku bila kau merasa ingin melukai diri lagi." Ia menyisir rambut cokelatmu, merapikannya membingkai wajahmu. Lalu tangannya perlahan turun, membelai pipimu, rahang, kemudian sampai pada lehermu. Alisnya sedikit berkedut sebelum dieratkan tangannya pada lehermu, mencekikmu―_kuat_.

Kelabu itu berkilat.

"Atau kau ingin aku yang membunuhmu, bocah?"

Kepalamu terasa pening, darah tak dapat mengalir sampai pada kepalamu membuatnya terasa semakin sesak dan sesak. Kau terbatuk-batuk, sebuah titik di lehermu yang ia tekanlah yang menyebabkan demikian. Kau kesulitan bernapas dan berbicara. Kau semakin kehilangan kesadaran. "Aku ... tak―ingin mati..."

Cengkeraman erat pada lehermu ia lepas, ia tarik kembali tangan yang telah membuatmu menderita dan ia gunakan untuk mengelus kembali jejak merah yang tertinggal, seakan sedang meminta maaf. Sedangkan kau masih terbatuk-batuk dan kini merasa lebih lega setelah ia melepaskan cekikkannya. Kau mengambil napas dengan cepat, menggantikan oksigen yang tak dapat masuk sebelumnya.

"Aku tak ingin mati, Levi," bisikmu, namun cukup untuk ia dengar. Kau memicingkan matamu pada pergelangan tanganmu yang penuh bekas sayatan―puluhan, tersebar dari dekat telapak tangan hingga beberapa pada lengan atas. Belum lagi dijumlahkan dengan yang berada pada paha dan betismu. Kemudian kauperhatikan kedua tanganmu yang juga penuh bekas gigitan, meninggalkan merah bahkan beberapa keunguan. Bekas-bekas gigitan yang juga kadang diperburuk dengan cakaran kukumu.

"Aku hanya ingin menghukum diriku sendiri setelah kesalahanku saat itu. Aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai ayah maupun ibu―meskipun itu diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah ingin mati."

Kau memejamkan matamu, mencoba mengingat kembali wajah kedua orang tuamu. Segala kehangatan yang diberikan mereka, peluk dan cium penuh kasih sayang dari mereka―yang sayangnya hancur sejak ibumu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Lalu diikuti dengan ayahmu yang berubah dan mulai memukulimu setiap hari.

Kehangatan itu perlahan menghilang―

―dan menghilang secara total semenjak ayahmu juga _meninggal_.

Padahal bila saja kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin kehangatan itu masih ada. Mungkin memang akan lama sebelum ayah pulih kembali, namun selalu ada kemungkinan.

(Lalu kau melenyapkan kemungkinan kecil itu.)

"Semua salahku. Aku yang menghancurkan keluargaku―"

"―dan sudah berapa kali juga kukatakan bahwa itu bukan salahmu!?" Ia memotong kalimatmu sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikannya. Kau sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah mengikuti raut wajahnya.

Ia menghela napas, "aku tak ingin kau mati, Eren." Ia mengucapkan dengan suara yang kecil, hanya untuk didengar dirinya sendiri. Namun kauyakin, dengan segala kepastian, kau tak salah mendengar ucapannya. Kauyakin kau tak salah.

(Bahkan saat ini, sebaris kalimat 'maafkan aku' tak dapat kausuarakan.)

* * *

Sayatan pertama digoreskan karena wajah ayahmu terngiang―dengan kepalan terangkat tinggi, siap mendarat pada kepala dan wajahmu. Terkadang segala perabotan rumah akan terselip dalam genggamannya―vas bunga, _vacuum cleaner_, kursi, _apapun_―dan membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi dua―tidak, _berkali-kali_ lipat lebih dari biasanya.

Takut.

Merasa bersalah.

Kedua perasaan itu bercampur mengisi hari-hari di masa kecilmu. Kau hanya dapat terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai kesalahan yang kaulakukan. Apa tadi kaulupa menyimpan sepatu di raknya? Atau mungkin kau mempermalukan ayah dengan salah berbicara pada tetanggamu? Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah? _Apa_?

(Apa kenyataan bahwa kau hidup dan ibumu mati-lah yang salah?)

Kemudian ketik sosok ayahmu yang tergolek tak berdaya di lantai terngiang, yang muncul padamu adalah penyesalan dan amarah.

Setiap kali kau teringat, peluh dingin akan menetes turun menyusuri pipi dan kemudian jatuh ke lantai, dadamu akan naik turun cepat―paru mencari oksigen, lalu tanganmu akan gemetaran dan meraba segala tempat untuk menemukan bila tajam itu―mau itu _cutter_, silet, bahkan pisau.

(Mencari satu-satunya alat pendukung kehidupanmu saat ini―walau pada kenyataannya alat itu dapat menjadi sebaliknya.)

Kemudian kau akan menorehkan bilah tajam itu pada pergelangan tanganmu, tak cukup dalam untuk membunuhmu, namun cukup untuk mengajarkanmu rasa sakit dan meringankan kesulitan bernapasmu, juga cukup untuk membuatmu merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Namun sayatan itu akan semakin dalam setiap harinya ... karena kau akan semakin membutuhkan rasa sakit yang lebih dan lebih. Sakit yang perih dan dalam untuk mengingatkan padamu bahwa kesalahan yang kaulakukan tak pernah cukup hanya dibayar dengan ini.

(Kau tahu kematian bukanlah jalan, karena itu hanya caramu melarikan diri.)

Lalu ketika darahmu mulai menetes―_satu tetes, dua tetes_―hal pertama yang akan hadir di benakmu kemudian adalah _dirinya_.

(Levi.)

Raut wajah khawatirnya―yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan dengan jelas, namun dapat kauketahui dari kilat matanya.

Nada kasarnya yang tak pernah berucap halus dengan kalimat berlapis gula, bahkan malas hanya untuk menyebut namamu, akan tetapi penuh dengan nada khawatir. Tak ia suarakan dengan jelas, namun kau tahu maksudnya.

Napasnya yang cepat dengan peluh yang menetes, dapat kautebak ia habis berlari. Merapikan barang-barangnya secepat mungkin dan membiarkan langkah kakinya bergerak cepat ke tempatmu berada, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak apa-apa―bahwa kau belum_ ingin_ mati.

(Ah, kau suka semua itu, kau ingin melihatnya lagi―)

―sehingga memberikanmu alasan untuk menggoreskan sayatan kedua.

(Sebelum akhirnya kau jatuh menangis.)

Darahmu menetes lagi.

* * *

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kau mengangguk, dengan sesimpul senyum di wajah. Tanganmu sibuk dengan gelas keramik di meja, mengaduk bubuk berwarna cokelat dan gula itu agar tercampur merata. "Hm ... aku sedang menyiapkan cokelat panas."

Kau melepas genggamanmu pada ponsel milikmu dan menjepitnya dengan bahu. "Ah, kau akan pulang agak malam?" Kau mengambil teko air panas yang baru saja mendidih dan menuangkannya pada gelas _mug_-mu yang berwarna putih dan dihiasi dengan tulisan '_Die __Flügel der Freiheit_' yang sederhana.

"Ah―" kau sontak terkejut ketika air panasnya tanpa sengaja mengenai kulitmu.

Kau diam sejenak, pikiranmu terasa kosong―sama seperti keadaanmu saat ini. Sekali lagi kau tersenyum, sebelum menuangkan air panas itu tepat pada kulit tanganmu. Membiarkannya mengalir lewat jari jemarimu, hanya menatap kosong pada kulitmu yang perlahan melepuh.

"Hng? Ya, aku tidak melakukannya lagi."

Kau tertawa kecil, "aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

* * *

Cium dan pagut ia lancarkan, kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Menjelajahi tubuhmu dengan permainan lidah orang dewasa, mengisap dan menggigit meninggalkan tanda merah. Diciumnya bekas luka yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhmu, mulai dari ujung jari hingga ke telapak tangan, kemudian berlanjut lewat pergelangan lengan sampai pada lengan atas. Dikecupnya pula beberapa bekas sayatan pada lehermu, sedangkan tangannya terus mengelus luka pada bagian pahamu.

Lalu digigitnya lingkar telingamu hingga mengeluarkan darah, meninggalkan rasa sakit dan perih.

"Kumohon, perlakukan aku dengan lebih kasar lagi. Lukai aku, buat aku merasa sakit," bisikmu tepat di depan telinganya. Surai hitamnya kaujambak mesra seraya bibir saling mencumbu, bertukar saliva dalam dansa panas dan basah. Kauikuti irama permainan lidahnya, membiarkan dirinya yang menuntun permainan kalian.

Bibirnya berpindah kembali ke lehermu, menjilati bekas luka yang tak kunjung menghilang―seakan terus di sana untuk mengingatkanmu dengan segala keputusan salah yang telah kauambil. Tangan-tangannya naik, membelai kulit kasarmu hingga pada leher.

Kemudian mencekikmu.

Lidahnya kembali lagi pada bibirmu, memberikan servis tambahan untuk membuatmu semakin kesulitan bernapas. Membuat dirimu merasa tak berdaya dalam kenikmatan.

Lebih, lebih lagi. Kau meminta untuk disakiti lagi, dilukai―buat dirimu merasa hidup.

'_Lebih lagi, Levi―_'

**.**

**.**

Ah ... _mimpi_?

Kau mendengus. Tentu saja itu adalah mimpi―Levi yang kaukenal tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Setiap gerakan akan dilakukannya dengan lambat dan perlahan, ia akan memperlakukanmu bagai kau akan hancur bila ia sedikit lebih kasar saja.

Bagai kaca yang mudah pecah, hanya dengan satu kali benturan maka akan hancur berkeping-keping. Tak dapat dikembalikan seperti semula lagi.

Ia tak akan melukaimu. Ia tak akan berlaku kasar padamu. Bagaimanapun kau memohon, ia tak akan mendengarmu. Karena ia tak ingin lagi menambah luka padamu, mau itu fisik maupun mental. Ia ingin kau untuk sembuh, untuk memintanya agar tidak memperlakukanmu dengan kasar bukan sebaliknya.

Karena Levi mencintaimu.

Sangat sangat mencintaimu.

Ah iya, Levi.

Kau menoleh ke sampingmu, dengan ekspektasi akan melihatnya sedang berbaring di sampingmu. Namun nyatanya tidak―tempatnya masih kosong dan dingin. Kau menunduk dan mencium bantal miliknya, berharap akan menemukan aromanya yang kaurindukan.

Namun nihil, kau tak mencium aroma apapun.

Tidak ada aroma tubuhnya.

Tidak ada.

"Haaa..." Napasmu sesak. "Levi..."

Kau mendekatkan jari jemarimu yang bergetar kecil mendekati bibirmu, kemudian menggigit kulit dan daging yang dapat kaucapai. Terasa sakit ... dan panas. Apa sebentar lagi daging itu akan koyak? Belum, belum cukup. Rasa sakit ini belum cukup.

Kau membuka laci meja di dekatmu dengan cepat, mencari satu-satunya benda yang akan menenangkan dirimu saat ini. Kau mengacak isi laci itu hingga berantakan, bahkan melempar keluar benda-benda yang kautemukan hanya memenuhi isi laci dan mengganggumu mencari saat ini.

_'Di mana ... di mana...'_

Kau tak dapat menemukannya. Disibakkannya selimut yang tadinya menjagamu agar tetap hangat dan kau berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Sekali lagi kau mengacak-acak isi dapur, dari laci hingga pada lemari. Namun hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya, _kau tak dapat menemukannya_.

Matamu menangkap cangkir favoritnya yang terletak di wastafel dan belum sempat kaucuci―yang tak ingin kaucuci. Kaubangkit dan mengambil cangkir tersebut, lalu melemparkannya ke lantai, membiarkannya hancur berkeping-keping. Kau menunduk dan mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca tersebut, menyayatkannya pada lenganmu yang sudah penuh luka.

(Satu tetes, dua tetes.)

Sayatan pertama untuk menenangkan dirimu.

(Lalu wajahnya terbayang; alis, mata, hidung, bibir. Sejak kapan kau menjadi terbiasa hidup tanpanya? Ah, kau rindu padanya.)

Sayatan kedua untuk dirinya.

Sayatan ketiga untuk dirinya.

Sayatan keempat masih untuk dirinya.

Hingga sayatan ke-sekian, semua hanya agar dirinya menerobos lewat pintu masuk dan menghentikanmu.

Kau jatuh terduduk, kedua tangan penuh darah―darah milikmu sendiri. "Levi..." Di mana dia? Ia belum muncul. Apa ia sudah muak pada dirimu? Apa ini karena kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataannya? Atau ini karena kau memecahkan cangkir favoritnya?

'_Hei, Levi..._'

Kau menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu lagi pada lenganmu. Apa dengan ini ia akan muncul lebih cepat? Tidakkah ia khawatir dengan lukamu? Dengan darahmu yang terus keluar dari tadi?

Satu sayatan lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan muncul.

Belum? Mungkin kau harus menambah satu lagi.

'_Levi..._'

**.**

**.**

(Pada akhirnya, ia tak pernah muncul.)

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

**.**

_a/n4: HASILNYA BEDA BANGET SAMA RANCANGAN AWAL―padahal awal rencana itu cerita yang lebih ke moral dengan ending semacam ngajarin self-harm itu salah tapi malah selesainya jadi cerita nggak ada konflik dan penyelesaian gini orz ah tapi selesai jugaa, personally masih cukup senang dengan hasilnya sih karena ... berat di narasi-deskripsi! saya cinta cerita yang nggak banyak dialog w tapi uhm masih ooc dan itu poin yang masih saya sesali di sini (?) endingnya juga masih ngerush._

_a/n5: SAYA MENULIS FANFIKSI INI DAN SAYA SUKA TEMA INI BUKAN BERARTI SAYA SETUJU DENGAN SELF-HARM. sekali lagi, __**JANGAN SEKALI-KALI COBA BUAT SELF-HARM**__. INI CERITA FIKSI FOR PERSONAL ENJOYMENT, JANGAN DICONTOH ATAU DIIKUTI._

_a/n6: uhm kalau ada yang nggak dimengerti silakan ditanya? saya pingin nulis karakter eren yang agak ... twisted(?) dan levi yang agak stressed sama eren di sini. semoga aja sih berhasil orz_

_a/n7: terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir!_

**.**


End file.
